


Du Jolly Roger au GAF

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note de l’auteur : un épisode de la série parodique «GAF » [Groupe pour l’Acceptation du Femslash, NdTr ]. Etre dans le même bateau leur suffit-il pour être ensemble ?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Du Jolly Roger au GAF

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the Jolly Roger to the FAG](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22843) by Ralst. 



> Note de l’auteur : un épisode de la série parodique «GAF » [Groupe pour l’Acceptation du Femslash, NdTr ]. Etre dans le même bateau leur suffit-il pour être ensemble ?

La réunion était sur le point de sombrer pile à l’heure dans le chaos, lorsque les menaces de dommages corporels et la lutte pour le marteau à l’avant de la salle (1) furent interrompus par le bruit de deux femmes en train de se chamailler.

« On a mis les voiles toutes les deux dans le même bateau (2) Regina, on ne peut pas faire plus canon que ça. », cracha la blonde.

La brune voluptueuse leva les yeux au ciel. « Ceux qui se faisaient des câlins sur ce bateau, miss Swan » dit-elle avec toute la chaleur d’une glace à l’eau. « Ce n’était pas nous, mais tes parents.  
\- Oh Seigneur, ça suffit avec ça. » Emma Swan, ignorant les regards courroucés suscités par leur arrivée tardive, s’assit à la première place libre. « Qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je n’allais pas te sauter dessus avec mes parents et ce sale type de Gold à moins de trois mètres de nous. »

Regina fusilla du regard les personnages de femslash devant lesquels elle passait, les défiant de commenter à quel point elle était trempée. Après tout ce n’était pas eux qui avaient été obligés de sauter par-dessus bord pour pouvoir assister à cette fichue réunion. « Pourquoi pas ? » Elle s’assit à côté d’Emma. « Tu as honte de moi ? » Un « Oooh » collectif parcourut la salle tandis que le spectacle de la violence « avocat contre barde » perdait de son attrait comparé au nouveau scandale qui s’annonçait.

« Non. » Il y eut une courte pause. « Bon, il est vrai que tu as essayé de les tuer, et il y a eu toute cette histoire de malédiction… » Emma nota les regards signifiant « Espèce d’idiote »  que lui adressaient les gens du rang de devant, tous retournés sur leur siège pour mieux voir, et qui semblaient prendre des paris sur la probabilité qu’elle avait de finir la réunion avec sa vie amoureuse intacte. « Non pas que je te le reproche… Enfin, c’est-à-dire que c’était ta faute, mais je reconnais qu’il y avait des circonstances atténuantes, qu’il faut vraiment que ma mère apprenne à la fermer et tout ça, mais sans rire, une malédiction ? Tu n’aurais pas pu te contenter de lui couper le câble, ou un truc dans le genre ?

Le commentaire contraignit jusqu’à Alex et Gabrielle à cesser de s’étrangler mutuellement pour hocher la tête de désespoir.

« Mais pourquoi n’y ai-je pas pensé ? » Regina avait l’air prête à tuer quelqu’un, ce qui n’était guère inhabituel de la part de la soi-disant Méchante Reine, mais cependant quelque peu perturbant pour les membres du groupe dont le fandom n’incluait pas de composante horrifique. « Donc, ce que tu dis en résumé, c’est que j’ai réagi d’une façon excessive, et que maintenant tu as honte d’être vue avec moi, c’est ça ? »

La totalité des femmes assise au rang devant Emma se mit à faire non de la tête, et pour une fois, Emma saisit la perche qu’on lui jetait à la figure. « Bien sûr que non. » Elle se hasarda à poser une main sur la cuisse de Regina. « Je suis fière d’être avec toi, tu le sais. » Les femmes du rang de devant acquiescèrent d’un air encourageant. « C’est seulement que… Eh bien… C’est un peu dur pour moi de me mettre dans l’ambiance quand mon père est obligé de retenir ma mère de t’étrangler à mains nues. »

Les mots « Ces belles-mères ! » furent marmonnés à travers la pièce et suscitèrent une compréhension et une sympathie nouvelles pour le couple.

« Elle a seulement essayé de le faire une fois… Quatre, tout au plus. » répliqua Regina avec une bizarre pointe de respect pour la retenue de Blanche Neige. « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça justifie que tu m’ignores pendant tout le voyage, et qu’ensuite tu prétendes que le simple fait d’être dans le même bateau rend notre relation canon. »

Les couples canon dans la salle hochèrent la tête d’un air approbateur tandis que les couples officieux se renfrognaient et se demandaient s’ils pouvaient persuader quelqu’un de l’équipe des scénaristes de faire filmer l’intégralité de leur prochain épisode sur le Queen Mary.

« Regina, nous avons un fils ensemble, nous nous déshabillons du regard comme des folles, et maintenant, nous sommes dans le même foutu bateau : comment peut-on faire plus canon que ça ? » L’ancien maire de Storybrooke leva un sourcil qui en disait long. « Oui, bien sûr, on pourrait faire ça, mais tu crois vraiment que ça ne serait pas censuré ? Surtout vu la façon dont tu aimes qu’on…  
\- Un baiser, miss Swan. Un simple baiser suffirait. » l’interrompit Regina, au grand dam de leur audience. « Ou même une déclaration d’affection. »

C’était là tout ce que les femmes du GAF désiraient, en réalité, mais si peu voyaient jamais ce vœu se réaliser à l’écran. Dans leur monde fait de regards à la dérobée et de doubles sens, elles devaient faire de grands sourires et supporter que l’amour de leur vie soit obligée de partager avec un autre l’intimité qu’elles désiraient si ardemment. C’était la raison pour laquelle elles avaient besoin de ces stupides réunions et pour laquelle après un nombre incalculable de bagarres et de disputes, elles revenaient semaine après semaine.

Les épaules d’Emma s’affaissèrent. « J’en ai envie, Regina. Tu sais que oui, mais… Je ne peux pas. » Ce n’était pas ses parents, ni ce sale type de Gold, ni même ce pirate qui avait un faible pour le mascara, c’était ces maudits producteurs dans leur tour d’ivoire, qui se mêlaient de leur vie et refusaient de leur accorder la fin heureuse dont elles avaient tellement envie. « Je suis désolée. »

Le ton accablé de ces excuses obligea les femmes du rang de devant à rediriger leur regard et l’ex-Méchante Reine fut bientôt ouvertement la cible de signaux quelque peu déroutants. « Quoi ! » dit-elle d’un ton sec à la femme placée juste devant elle qui lui adressait des gestes frénétiques.

« Faites-lui un câlin. » dit Scribbs.

Regina ignora cette idiote, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de prendre Emma dans ses bras. « Je sais que tu en as envie. » dit-elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur la joue de la blonde. « Peut-être que toutes les deux, on pourrait utiliser la magie pour obliger ces imbéciles de responsables à nous accorder ce qu’on veut ?  
\- C’est vrai ? » Un sourire s’épanouit sur le visage d’Emma, avant d’être éclipsé par le soupçon. « Mais ma mère garde sa tête, hein ? N’est-ce pas ? »

Regina haussa les épaules, arborant un sourire oblique qui en disait long, et s’installa confortablement sur son siège en attendant le début des activités ordinaires du GAF.

 

***

  
_Notes du traducteur :_

_(1) Gag récurrent de la série des « GAF » : Gabrielle, la jeune barde de la série Xena, et Alex Cabot, l’avocate de New York police judiciaire, luttent à mains nues pour le marteau du président de séance._

_(2) Jeu de mots entre « ship » (navire) et « (relation)ship », relation amoureuse entre deux personnages._

 


End file.
